


Hopeful

by writingmydaysaway



Series: Hopeful [1]
Category: Letterkenny, letterkenny problems
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmydaysaway/pseuds/writingmydaysaway
Summary: Olivia is new to Letterkenny and had recently become good friends with Katy. She eventually introduced her to Daryl, who she immediately likes. What happens when they all get drunk & her secret gets slipped out?





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> I love Letterkenny, and have a bunch of ideas for fics! Hope you enjoy and leave some feedback!

Katy and Olivia walked through the bar doors, and everyone in the bar turned their heads at awe. But Olivia only had one person in mind, Daryl. She had been crushing on him for awhile since she had started hanging out with the hicks.   
But Daryl being Daryl never got the hint, until tonight. Katy dressed Olivia up in her best clothes, braided a part of her blonde locks and did her makeup perfectly. It became Katy’s mission as well, to get Daryl to notice her.   
“Hey Daryl.” Olivia said shyly as she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, Daryl smiled big before taking a swig of his Pupper.   
“Hiya Liv” Daryl patted the seat next to him, Olivia smiled to herself. No one but Daryl called her Liv, usually she’d hate it. But the way Daryl said it, made her love it.   
“Wanna take a shot?” Katy suggested, to lighten up the tension she could feel. Everyone nodded their heads and Gale lined up six shots.  
***  
Many shots later, Olivia felt the alcohol running through her veins. Her and Daryl went to another table and Olivia sat on his lap.  
“I’m serious Darrie! That’s why I have this scar!” Olivia giggled as she told her story to Daryl who’s hand was firmly on her hip, a huge smiled spread across his face.  
“You’re seriously something else Liv” Daryl said as he took a sip of his beer and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
“Oh my god guys, will yous finally hook up?” Dan abruptly added, knocking Olivia and Daryl our of their own little world they created.   
“Yeah seriously Daryl, we tried saying your name like six times...” Katy said with the biggest smirk on her face as Wayne rolled his eyes.   
“It’s not like Olivia doesn’t like Daryl. She’s only said it a million times.” Wayne said before taking a big sip of whiskey.   
“And Daryl done said the same.” Squirrelly Dan added as Katy smirked to herself.   
Olivia and Daryl both felt their faces get red and even more so when they looked at each other. Somehow now, the Alcohol didn’t really have the effect anymore.  
“Y-You like me?” Olivia nervously tripped over her words, drowning herself in her beer afterwards. Daryl tucked his curls behind his ear as he looked into her blue eyes.   
“Course, but didn’t think you felt the same.” Daryl and Olivia stared into each other eyes for the longest moment before Daryl leaned in and kissed her lips. It was the slowest, most sensual kiss she had ever experienced and she was hooked.   
Everyone in the bar hollered as the two of them kissed, forgetting about everyone else in the room

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see more Daryl and Olivia? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
